


Black Velvet

by UninspiredPoet



Series: Montevallo [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Power Play, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, They just keep getting gayer, Uniforms though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Liadrin and Valeera go to the annual Police Ball. Valeera is not allowed to wear red, but Valeera is also a brat.Set in Montevalloverse.





	Black Velvet

Liadrin looked herself over carefully in the floor length mirror standing in the corner of their bedroom, adjusting her ribbon slides until they were almost too perfect and then clipping the leather cross-strap across her chest to its place on her thick thick dress belt at her hip. “Did you find anything that isn’t red yet, babe?” She asked without looking over her shoulder - a smile playing on her features.

“Maybe.” Valeera sounded almost mischievous when she responded from their bathroom where she’d been for quite some time now and Liadrin lifted a brow before turning her head to look at the door that was shut between them. 

“Maybe? Babe - you can’t wear red. Come on. You agreed to this weeks ago. We go through this every year.” 

The handle shifted for just a moment before the door swung open and Liadrin’s amused grin fell away entirely. “Shit.”

Valeera smirked as she watched Liadrin look her over. She knew she looked good. From the slid in her black velvet dress to the dangerously low dip in the front of it. And Liadrin hadn’t even seen the back. Oh, well. She would show her. She did a slow turn - revealing the delicate straps that criss-crossed the toned expanse of her back as well as the intricate updo most of her long, wavy hair was tamed up into. When Valeera was finally facing Liadrin again - the smirk still had left her matte-red lips. “Happy?” She asked as she placed a hand on one of her hips and tilted her head slightly. 

Liadrin moved towards her without really thinking and, when she was standing in front of her, brushed her fingertips along the exposed expanse of thigh that was no doubt positioned just so, intentionally. Just for her. 

“I changed my mind. We don’t need to go to the ball this year.” Liadrin finally lifted her gaze to meet Valeera’s and the younger woman removed her hand from her own thigh to twine their fingers together. 

“Oh, we’re going, sexy.” Valeera murmured as she began inspecting Liadrin’s uniform almost as carefully as Liadrin had. She found no fault with it, of course. But she did give the strap across her chest a gentle tug. “Where are your gloves?” 

Liadrin chuckled at that and reached behind her back to pull them from where they were tucked into her belt. “Right here.” She responded, watching Valeera’s attention focus on them. 

“Mm. Hot. Gonna put them on for me?”

Liadrin did. A touch more slowly than she might have, normally, much to Valeera’s amusement. 

“Good. Are you ready to take me out, now, or what?” 

Liadrin might not have believed the audacity of this statement coming from a woman who had just spent two hours in the bathroom...but she’d been living with her for years. And she absolutely believed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were a popular couple at the ball. They had been from the very start. Liadrin was well-liked, and Valeera found it amusing how jealous the male officers’ wives got when they looked at her a little too long. So did Liadrin, for that matter.

Mingling was easy for both of them, though Valeera quite liked to make a game of making eyes at the older woman over the shoulder of whoever she was talking to her until she regained her attention. It wasn’t that she was jealous. She wasn’t. Never had been. She just liked to know it was still easy to distract her girlfriend after so long. It always was, but she’d never tire of ‘finding out’. 

The ball didn’t really loosen up until after the awards were given out and the champagne was flowing. Valeera had watched Liadrin receive her plaque for ten years of service with, probably, the most genuine smile anyone at the gathering had ever seen her wear. She looked good up there. Tall and impeccable and beautiful in her pressed uniform and her white gloves that stood out so starkly against the gold-adorned cuffs of her jacket. And the hat. God, the hat. And the way the back of it rested against the top of her hair - pulled into an unusually severe bun. Only for the evening...not that Valeera minded it. 

Finally, though, all the formalities were out of the way and the older couples than them were coaxed onto the dance floor by various eye-rollingly familiar group dance songs meant for exactly that purpose. “Are you going to dance with me tonight?” Valeera asked over the rim of her champagne glass before she took a delicate sip. 

Valeera almost choked at the feeling of the soft cloth that covered Liadrin’s fingertips tracing her skin alongside the straps adorning her back. She pulled it together, though. Or at least she thought she had. 

“Careful, now.” Liadrin murmured quietly, tilting her head down and kissing Valeera’s cheek as she leaned against the wall with her. It was easier to be free with one-another now that it was dark in the ballroom and party lights caused everyone to blend together somewhat. 

“Shut up.” Valeera responded defensively, reaching back to hook her fingers slowly under the cross-strap Liadrin had on. She didn’t pull. She merely held it. “I asked if you were gonna dance with me.” She continued - her voice a little softer now. Almost coaxing as she moved slightly so that the side of her hip pressed against Liadrin’s. “Are are you just going to tease me all night?”

 

“Tease you?” Liadrin responded incredulously. “I can’t touch my girlfriend, now?” 

“Touch. Sure.” Valeera quipped dryly. “You know what...all of _that_ does to me. And now you’re just casually...fine. I’ll go get myself some more champagne.” 

Liadrin regretting teasing her immediately and took a step towards her as she pulled away only to find her laughing quietly. “Good, now that you’re moving, let’s move in this direction.” 

“Asshole.” Liadrin muttered under her breath only to find herself elbowed in the stomach. 

“You love it.” 

Liadrin heaved a sigh but spun Valeera around once they hit the floor - pulling her against her chest for a moment before releasing her so she could get into a more appropriate frame. 

They two-stepped and slow danced amongst their friends and acquaintances for what felt, to Valeera, like forever. Especially with Liadrin’s hands trailing along her mostly bare back every now and then. 

But Valeera refused to be bested at her own game. 

“I’ll be right back. As enjoyable as being both bored and mildly aroused at the same time is.” She leaned up and kissed Liadrin’s cheek before threading her way through the dance floor towards the DJ booth as Liadrin stood there looking after her. God, what was she going to do? 

Well, whatever it was, she’d certainly done it. There was no other reason she would’ve looked so smug as she turned away from the man who had given her a thumbs up and looked for Liadrin, finding her in the small sea of people. 

She didn’t go to her right away, though. She took her time as the rhythmic thudding of the song she’d requested thrummed through the speakers and Alannah Myles voice both growled and purred against her ears. 

Liadrin didn’t really even noticed the couple times she got bumped into as she stood stock still and her eyes burned into Valeera’s upon her approach. She moved in time with the music. Her hips swayed more than usual as she walked - and her ivory thigh slipped between the slit of her dress with every step. 

In fact, Liadrin still hadn’t moved when Valeera finally got to her. Only now, there was less an expression of shock on her face and more a look of hunger as Valeera rested a hand against her shoulder. 

“‘Black Velvet’? Really, babe?” Liadrin asked as they began swaying to it. 

“You said no red.” Valeera responded, pressing closer to Liadrin as her hands trailed down her sides and grasped her hips. 

“I did.” Liadrin’s eyes fluttered as Valeera’s hand moved to grasp the bare back of her neck and she glanced down between them after looking around quickly, turning them so that Valeera’s back was facing a majority of the crowd gathered on the floor and finding her thigh again - just as she had earlier. She lifted the slit just a few more inches to reveal a flash of red lace before lowering it and resuming their dance. How had she known?

“You want me, Liadrin.” Valeera murmured into her ear as she rested her chin on her shoulder. 

“I know.” The older woman was half-entranced by the way Valeera was moving against her, now. And the sight of the underwear she’d worn. That quick flash of who the younger woman really was behind the updo and the heels. 

“Then take me somewhere.” 

“It can wait until we get home.” Liadrin turned her, again, pulling back ever so slightly. 

“It doesn’t have to.” 

Valeera had only been half expecting Liadrin to agree. But damned if she wasn’t glad she did. She let herself be led from the dance floor through the throng of rather inebriated attendees toward an unlit hallway at the back of the room. She led them nearly all the way to the end of it before she finally turned around, slowly, with Valeera’s hands stroking across her shoulders as she did. 

Instead of responding with protest as Liadrin suddenly pinned her against the wall she was near, Valeera murmured her appreciation before speaking. “Mmm...what was that for, gorgeous?” 

Liadrin hooked a hand beneath Valeera’s leg and drew it up against her hip, slowly allowing the dress to part against her thigh as she lifted it to reveal the full length of her leg. “For every time you looked at me like you wanted me to fuck you senseless tonight.” 

“There was no ‘like’ about it.” Valeera hooked her arms around Liadrin’s neck and tilted her head up as the older woman pressed against her and dragged her lips up the front of her throat. “I’ve wanted you to fuck me since I opened the bathroom door.”

 

“Is that so?” Liadrin asked against the corner of her jaw - opening her eyes just enough to see her. “And is that why you wore these?” The hand not supporting Valeera’s thigh moved between her legs and traced the seam of her panties in an infuriatingly light graze. 

“Of course that’s why I wore them.” Valeera smiled and another soft murmur escaped her lips as the hand that had been between her legs moved up the front of her body. Liadrin traced Valeera’s lips slowly - only just letting her fingertips touch their fullness as she watched them part against the white of her glove. 

“You should have said so.” Liadrin stopped moving her hand, then - pulling Valeera’s lower lip down ever so slightly with her middle finger. “Better late than never.” 

Valeera exhaled rather sharply, then. She couldn’t have been more glad that Liadrin was in ‘a mood’ this evening. That uniform. Those gloves. Gloves. She wanted the glove off. That’s why she’d stopped. 

“That’s it.” Liadrin whispered against her cheek as she felt Valeera’s teeth delicately pinch the cloth pressing to her lips - avoiding biting her finger and just holding the glove-tip between her teeth until Liadrin freed her hand from it entirely. Liadrin took the glove from Valeera and tucked it into her belt carefully as she stroked along the thigh she was still holding in her other hand and kissed the corner of the younger woman’s mouth. “A shame about the lipstick.” She whispered as she felt Valeera’s hips shift forward against her own. 

“It’s smudge-free. Of course.” Valeera tightened her arms around Liadrin’s neck then as the other woman’s lips hovered against her own. 

“Is it?” Liadrin asked - her voice barely audible above the beat of ‘Black Velvet’ still filtering down the hallway. Yeah. Of course, it was. But even as free to kiss her as Liadrin was, she only did so shallowly - parting Valeera’s lips with her own and teasing her tongue from between them for a moment as her now gloveless hand worked Valeera’s dress ever higher until she’d gathered it above the curve of her ass so it would stay. 

Only then did she slide Valeera’s panties to the side. Slowly. Inch by inch - exposing her. Tracing along the hot, silky skin that was always kept impeccably smooth until she sank two fingers into her and felt fingertips digging into her back. “Easy.” Liadrin gasped out as Valeera jerked her hips down against her hand as soon as she was buried in the heat of her. She tightened her grip. Pulled her thigh that much higher up her own side so she couldn’t move so easily. 

At first, all she did was curl her fingers steadily. Stretching and working the younger woman as Valeera’s head fell back against the wall and her hands kneaded anywhere they could reach. Her back. Her shoulders. Her neck. “Harder.” She whimpered - utterly breathless already. 

Liadrin rested her head against Valeera’s chest, then - turning it so she could peer down the hallway as she began thrusting her fingers into her firmly. Valeera’s whimpers and gasps were some of the prettiest things she’d ever heard. Always had been. But there was something about tonight. About the party still going on only a few yards down the hall and to the left. The fact that Valeera was always hers. Even here. And that she wanted to be. 

“Liadrin. Liadrin, fuck me. Fuck me, baby.” Valeera’s whisper was urgent as she tugged at Liadrin’s face - turning it so she would look at her while she did it. 

The expression that Liadrin found when she obeyed the beseeching tugs was utterly wanton. Lust-filled and hungry and flushed and..fuck. Liadrin pressed their foreheads together and held that gaze as she panted quietly - her own breathing mixing with the sound of the music and with Valeera’s encouraging, breathy noises of pleasure. A beautiful cacophony that Liadrin wasn’t likely to forget any time soon. She scarcely noticed when her hat fell to the floor. She was far more focused on the way Valeera was tightening around her and chanting her name in short, halted gasps. 

“Say my name when you come, Valeera.” Liadrin breathed against her lips before pressing their cheeks together. She wanted to hear her. She wanted to hear every single sound she made. Especially when that sound was her own name. Stuttered and broken and muffled against her shoulder as Valeera struggled to use Liadrin’s strength to hold herself up when she broke - shaking and shuddering in her arms as Liadrin slowed her fingers to a stop. 

Finally, Liadrin lowered Valeera’s leg again - but she kept holding her up, mindful of the height of her heels and the way her legs trembled. 

“Your hat.” Valeera murmured with a tremor of aftershock in her voice. 

Liadrin shook her head and trailed kisses up the side of Valeera’s neck and back down - nipping her exposed shoulder and slowly helping her stand on her own.

“Be careful with my dress, please.” Valeera’s voice was a whisper, now, but at least it was beginning to steady. “And your uniform.” 

Liadrin smirked and slipped her fingers free, allowing Valeera’s panties to fall back into place over her before she lifted her hand and once again pressed her fingertips to the younger woman’s lips. “Fresh out of napkins.” Liadrin was only half joking. Valeera was dead serious. That much was obvious when she wrapped her lips around Liadrin’s fingers and worked along them with her tongue until they were as clean as they were going to get - eyeing her carefully all the while. 

Valeera wrapped a hand around Liadrin’s wrist, then, to pull her hand away, and fixed her own dress before pulling the older woman’s glove from where it was tucked in her belt. “If you aren’t ready to go home after that, I give up on you.” Valeera remarked as Liadrin bent, finally, to retrieve her hat and placed it back on her head. 

“I’m more than ready to go home, Valeera. You have no idea.” 

Valeera grinned, then. A self-satisfied, beautiful little smile that showed the barest hint of her fangs. “Good.” 

As they made their way for the doors on the other side of the spacious building Liadrin held an arm out for her and Valeera hooked her hand around it - still not as steady as she could be. “You never told me whether or not you liked my dress.” She sounded sulky and amused at the same time. 

“Oh, my apologies, babe. I was always taught growing up that actions speak louder than words.” 

“God, I put out once and suddenly you’re the new Queen of Barbs.” Valeera muttered under her breath as they made their way across the parking lot to her car - which Liadrin had graciously suggested they take in consideration of the stilettos Valeera was wearing. 

“Wouldn’t dream of taking that title from you. Watch your head, ma’am.” 

Valeera’s brow furrowed as Liadrin actually rested a hand along the back of her head when she helped her get into the car.

“Keep it up with the cop shit and we aren’t even going to make it out of the parking lot.” 

“Now, now. We’ve committed quite enough heinous crimes for one day. Probably.” 

Valeera reached out and stopped her from shutting the door and Liadrin looked down at her expectantly, waiting for her to catch her balance and deliver some ruthless comeback - only for her expression to soften immediately in response to what was actually said. 

“Kiss me.” 

Liadrin did. And Valeera stroked along her cheek after the soft, lingering kiss. “Love you.” 

“You’re a brat, Valeera.” Liadrin responded as she smiled and kissed her again. 

“Yeah. Maybe.” 

Liadrin reached up to hold Valeera’s hand against her own face, then, and turned her head to kiss her palm. 

“Definitely.” She corrected quietly. “But I love you, too.” 

“You better.” Valeera finally moved her hand so Liadrin could close the door with a roll of her eyes that was somehow still as loving as it was long-suffering. 

They held one another’s hands as Liadrin drove in silence for a good bit of the drive before Valeera began to speak in such a thoughtful tone the actual context caused Liadrin to snort in surprise before she crumbled into laughter. 

“So - when I call in to the radio station and request that song while you’re on shift, will you tell me the truth when I text you and ask you if you’re wet?”


End file.
